Todo el que ama hace la guerra: KERBEROS
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Brienne tiene una misión: llegar a Desembarco del Rey.
1. Chapter 1: Rosas Invernales

_**Mi enorme agradecimiento a Any, Guivi y Jai.**_  
_**Sin ustedes no haría esto.**_

* * *

**I-****Rosas Invernales.**

Brienne ya no era tan inocente como para no entender que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Sabía que su padre no era el hombre simple, de mirada sonriente que la despertaba todas las mañanas de domingo para ir a pescar al norte de la isla. Antes creía que las pocas cosas que le importaban estaban en el ático de la casa y en los acantilados rodeados de agua tan pura y clara, que uno podía ver boquillas doradas y diablitos de jade nadando cerca de uno, estelas verdes y amarillas, refulgentes como tesoros dentro de un arca.

Pero ninguna persona es tan simple. Lo aprendió con el tiempo.

Renly, con su sonrisa boba, la perseguía siempre. Ella corría, corría fuerte, pero la alcanzaba, en todas partes, se filtraba en sus sueños. Cada vez parecía arrancarle un pedacito, dejándole un vacío en el pecho, más patente día con día. Vive, le había suplicado Cat. Vive. Pero no sabía cómo. Quería volver a la isla, pedirle a su padre consuelo. Quería dormir en un banco de arena y desatarse, como los vendavales arrasan costas.

Quería secarse por dentro.

"Cuando esto termine… visitaré su tumba, visitaré todas las tumbas, les dejaré flores", se acomodó en el asiento y buscó el cinturón de seguridad, abrochándoselo. "Llevaré flores de otoño. No es tarde aun. Y después… después…"

Golpetearon una de las ventanillas del auto y ella desbloqueó la puerta para que pudieran meterlo. No sería un viaje largo, solo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, le prometieron. Cat se lo prometió. Por las niñas. Un hombretón de ceño fruncido lo acomodó en el asiento trasero, también lo aseguró con el cinturón, y luego lo esposó al pasamanos del techo.

No le dijo nada. Cerró de un portazo y caminó hasta la joven vestida con el abrigo de piel oscura. Parecía una osa, imponiéndose sobre toda su altura. Se habían visto tantas veces antes. Ahora, todo parecía lejano, parte de un mundo lleno de candelabros y arañas de cristal.

Brienne pudo entender que ambos intercambiaron palabras poco amables, pero antes de que pudiera encender el auto, la joven se acercó, con un sobre en la mano.

-Buena suerte-murmuró, deslizándolo por la ventanilla entreabierta. Desapareció con rapidez, hacia una Van blindada, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para protegerse de la llovizna repentina.

"Una rosa invernal", Brienne vio el sello intacto al revisar el sobre. "Una rosa, ellas no son buen presagio para mí".

Miró por el retrovisor. La capucha negra le cubría la cara. Le habían puesto ropa vieja, igual de negra, y demasiado grande para él. Parecía un prisionero de guerra. "Es un prisionero", se corrigió.

-Vamos a movernos.- le informó tan neutral como pudo.

Podía ver la acción mecánica de sus labios contra la tela, respirando más fuerte.

Lanzó una carcajada. Ronca y amarga.

-Silencio. –le ordenó, picada en lo más vivo. No debería haberse ofendido. Pero un malestar familiar le tiñó las mejillas de un rojo furioso.

-Eres una mujer.- la voz sonaba extraña, deformada.

"Sí, soy una mujer, y también hice promesas."- volvió a mirar el sello en forma de rosa y lo rompió.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Titulo: "Todo el que ama hace la guerra" ("Omnis amans militat"-Ovidio)**  
**Tengo pretendido escribir capítulos cortos, de entre 500 a 1000 palabras cada uno.**  
**Realmente, y teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer fic (bla, bla, bla... cuantas veces hemos leído eso?), este es mas un experimento para espantar el aburrimiento mientras actualizan mis fics preferidos (que están en ingles, porque el resto parece que somos muy tímidos).**  
**Me interesa mucho escribir sobre Brienne en un mundo de interacciones, por lo que es probable que éste sea un fic mas intimista, entre melancólico y meditabundo, y probablemente cualquier meh que se les ocurra.**  
**No prometo actualizar muy rápido porque... la vida y todo eso.**  
**Se que la etiqueta dice JaimexBrienne, pero habrá mucho de ambos por separado al principio. Alguna vez han leído lo de "Slow Burn"? Enfóquense en la parte "slowwwww".**  
**Ah, sí, lo olvidaba... todos los personajes son de Martin, ASOIAF, y... eh... subproductos como GOT(gracias al cual puedo considerar sexy a Jaime Lannister, porque rubios con rulos me enfrían un tanto la sangre, los sietes bendigan la nariz de NCW).**  
**Eso es todo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nomine

**II-****Nomine**

Había un viejo escudo de armas colgado en la pared, sobre la chimenea. Su padre le había contado historias, cuentos de caballeros y dragones, doncellas en peligro y espadas mágicas. Le había gustado escuchar sobre esas espadas refulgentes en tiempos antes del tiempo, donde la nieve cubría la tierra y la noche era eterna, fría y oscura.

Galladon se había reído de ella muchas veces. Él había preguntado sobre las lunas y las estrellas, y qué significaban los colores, y por qué el sótano estaba lleno de escudos y viejos floretes. Entonces su padre sacaba un viejo libro de genealogías, lo desempolvaba ostentosamente y revisaban el árbol familiar para rastrear la antigua sangre noble de la que ellos venían. La isla les había cedido el apellido. Ellos eran los Tarth, una antigua casa erigida en un pequeño punto de la Bahía de los Naufragios, que había existido mucho antes del arribo de la Compañía Dorada o de la Guerra del Usurpador.

A Brienne también le gustaba la heráldica, pero le gustaban más los dragones. A todos los niños les gustan los dragones, le decía su madre acariciándole la cabeza. No sabía si eso significaba aceptación o consuelo, nunca quiso preguntar. El fuego de la fantasía inundaba su mente, y tan pronto como un día vestía armadura, y blandía una espada valirya para cazar dragones, otro día los defendía, de alguna fuerza aun más terrible, y en otro huía de ellos, inundada por un terror que no había conocido mortal alguno.

Con suerte, algunas noches, soñaba con ser un dragón.

Pero su padre pensaba que traían mala suerte. Al crecer Brienne se había negado a creer en supersticiones, pero a veces, a veces sentía que los dioses jugaban bromas crueles dejando pistas al azar.

"A mamá tampoco le gustaban los dragones, ella prefería contarme historias de Gigantes de piedra y Sirenas de piel azul", recordó al virar suavemente el auto en una rotonda, para tomar una vía tranquila que la alejara de la carretera de la costa. "También le gustaban las flores silvestres, lirios de agua, hisopos, delfinas…"

Fue una buena mujer su madre, sus palabras y sus risas siempre dulces, y sus manos cálidas, pródigas en ternura. Ya no habían fotos suyas en la casa, solo un discreto cuadro, que descansaba en una repisa de la biblioteca. Brienne la recordaba diferente. Un poco más regordeta, con ojos más alegres, y también con una nariz más grande. "No tanto como la mía, aunque claro, ella nunca se la rompió".

La carretera del Camino Real era más rápida, pero en algún punto la detendrían y se darían cuenta. Tenía que adentrarse en zonas más boscosas, menos transitadas. Además él hablaría, lo sabía. Aunque ambos estuvieran en peligro.

"No puedo permitir que eso pase". Inconscientemente buscó su imagen en el espejo retrovisor, para constatar que seguía allí, que no había desaparecido. Apenas se pusieron en marcha comenzaron a discutir. "No voy a permitir que me intimide". Brienne se repitió muchas veces, pero las palabras se escapaban de su boca casi sin querer, solo para que él encontrara pie para alimentar la tensión, y ella sabía que en algún punto su contrincante terminaría ganando. "Es bueno que no pueda ver mi rubor".

"Es bueno que no pueda verte en absoluto" una voz insidiosa le susurró al oído, desde el interior de una profunda herida.

-Me estoy asfixiando.

Luego de un breve descanso, comenzaba de nuevo. "Y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad". Dejó que un viejo volkswagen con matricula del Dominio se les adelantara.

Despejando sus pensamientos, Brienne le contestó:

-Entonces deberías guardar el aliento.

-Necesito respirar.

-Silencio.- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había pedido.

-¿Por qué? La única cosa que no me han encadenado es la lengua.

"Si es tan peligroso, debería meterlo al maletero", pensó con una punzada de crueldad y de culpa. Y como si él pudiera leer sus intenciones, le replicó en un latigazo.

-No puedes hacer nada. Tendrías que quitarme las esposas.

-Entonces no te las quitaré.

Su voz se volvió un poco más condescendiente la siguiente vez:

-Me portaré bien si cuando menos me libero de la capucha.

-No lo creo. El negro te sienta bien.

Una risa genuina surgió de pronto. Algo que nunca había escuchado. Trató de concentrase en la carretera. "¿Se estará riendo de mi?" Pero no se atrevió a callarlo esta vez. Y fuera lo que fuera, parecía divertirlo mucho. Con voz entrecortada volvió a hablarle:

-Tengo hambre y ganas de orinar.

-Llegaremos pronto.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil _si le llamaras_.

Brienne lo había visto antes en los periódicos. Su nombre como el de su familia llenaba páginas, aunque sospechaba que no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Incluso recordaba vagamente haber leído el apellido Lannister en los libros de entrada de Evenfall. Pensó de nuevo en su padre, y en qué pasaría cuando pudiera hacerle las preguntas correctas. Si algún día lo volvía a ver…

-Eso no fue lo que se acordó.

-En algún punto vas a ceder.

-No, no lo haré. Te quedaras como estas, _Matarreyes_.- era más fácil así. Un apodo sensacionalista de algún tabloide. Pero no una mentira. Los monstruos no siempre se esconden en la oscuridad.

-Vaca testaruda-Le oyó susurrar, mientras retorcía los brazos, para acomodarse tanto como le permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

"Me han dicho cosas peores"- la muchacha dejó que su mirada vagara por los sauces llorones que bordeaban la carretera-"Las palabras son el viento".

-Brienne. Mi nombre es Brienne- dijo de pronto, cansada.

-Y mi nombre es Jaime- replicó él, pisando sus propias palabras, y su voz fue otro latigazo, antes de perderse en la nada.

* * *

**Notas: Aunque las chicas dicen que no (porque son muy lindas y no las merezco), siento que vamos a marearnos con el mapa de Poniente.**  
**Naahhh, voy a culpar a la escala.**

**Adelanté el capitulo porque el fin de semana trae pronóstico de lluvia en mi pueblo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 :Tenebrae

**III-****Tenebrae.**

"Debí haber matado al chico".

El mundo ahora se reducía a la oscuridad. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre seca en la boca, el género burdo que le raspaba la cara y el vaivén suave del vehículo en movimiento. Difícilmente había experimentado algo así. Cuando era solo un chiquillo desgarbado, creciendo en la Roca, había inventando un juego para entretenerse con su hermano menor. Era algo tonto, una fantasía alimentada por las primeras letras que había aprendido éste, y por los cuentos febriles del tío Gerion.

Se adentraban en los cimientos del viejo castillo, buscando huesos y tesoros en la oscuridad. Su tío les había regalado una lámpara con forma de tetera, una lámpara hecha en las lejanas tierras de Asshai, cuya llama debía ser eterna. Pero la lámpara se apagaba siempre, y entonces debían tantear las paredes para volver sobre sus pasos hacia la superficie. Siempre estaba oscuro y húmedo allá abajo, y cada escalofrío era la caricia de una mano espectral.

Maldita Catelyn. Ahora entendía por qué Tyrion odiaba a esa mujer. Y aun así tenía que reconocer que había sido más gentil que los demás, aunque ella era quien tenía el genuino derecho de sentirse agraviada. No estaba seguro de cómo habría sabido librarse su pequeño hermano del asunto. "En primer lugar, si yo fuera él, no me hubieran atrapado. Al menos, no tan rápido".

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien había empujado la negociación. Tal vez su padre estaba al tanto. Tyrion no querría ponerlo en mayor peligro, si no tenía otra opción, debió decirle al viejo. Incluso una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Cersei se hubiera involucrado. Tyrion podría tragarse su orgullo para eso. Pero no, Catelyn jamás lo hubiera consentido entonces. Malditos Stark y su honor de mierda. Estaba harto de ellos.

Lo último que había sabido de su familia era lo poco que le contaban los guardias. Al principio, en la primera habitación que le dieron, incluso podía acceder a viejos diarios para enterarse de alguna noticia. Así sabía que su padre le había arrebatado a Stannis el asunto de Aguasnegras, y que los Tyrrel eran sus nuevos aliados políticos. Se preguntaba si durarían tanto como los Baratheon, o los Targaryen antes que ellos.

Ned no estaba tan equivocado en esconderse en su pequeña madriguera del Norte. Jaime comenzaba a sentir tentadora la idea de dejar que el trasero se le congelara en medio de la nieve, con tal de evitarse las mordidas venenosas en el nido de serpientes que era la capital. Volvería a aquello pronto. Se sintió desolado por un instante. Pero volvería a Cersei, su dulce hermana… y entonces estaba seguro, podría tolerar cualquier cosa, las sonrisas falsas, los chismes, los trucos, las traiciones, la mierda más repugnante, todo lo que fuera necesario para volver a sus brazos.

"Lo he hecho por veinte años, puedo hacerlo un poco más".

Si lo llevaban en el rumbo correcto. Después de intentar escaparse dos veces lo habían metido en una celda tan oscura y húmeda como las catacumbas de la Roca. Solo que allí no habían fantasmas, sino gente viva, con muchas preguntas y una florida imaginación.

"Aun así lo volvería a intentar", se dijo respirando profundo. Había matado a sus guardias en ambas ocasiones, y a dos civiles que trataron de detenerlo. "Supongo que así debe ser la guerra".

"Maté a mucha gente, tal vez esto es una quimera, y solo me están reubicando…"

Un vago sonido le llego de alguna parte. Fue insistente, hasta que se hizo más claro. Un celular sonando dentro del vehículo.

-Hola?- la mujer contestó, por culpa de la capucha su voz se escuchaba más grave. De donde habían sacado los Stark a gente como esta? Por un momento creyó que las Mormont estaban involucradas. Una de las nietas de Maege sería capaz de tener las suficientes pelotas, pero la mujer tenía un malhumorado acento sureño. Y le había repetido muchas veces que su nombre era Brienne.

"Como si no pudiera mentirme…"

-No entiendo… la señal… no puedo escucharte, no te entiendo… no puedo escucharte… seguiré la misma ruta, si algo sale mal voy a encender el GPS… hola… hola?

Escuchó un golpe suave, probablemente había guardado el teléfono en la guantera.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-le preguntó, tratando de inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

-A mitad de camino.-replicó escuetamente.

Se revolvió incomodo.

-¿A quién vas a entregarme?

-Eso es algo que ahora no importa.

-Puede ser mucho más fácil si le hablas…

-¿A quién? ¿Se supone que debo darte un nombre que puedas reconocer o crees que tu familia hará que esto sea más rápido?

-Mi padre lo haría infinitamente menos problemático.-la única razón por la que seguía vivo era Tywin Lannister.

-Yo no sirvo a tu padre.

-No. Obviamente no te gustan los leones.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser tan obvio? ¿O por qué habría de importarme?

Podía escuchar la vibración en su voz. La tensión en cada palabra.

-Apesta a lobo en todas partes.- era una extraña acusación, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Yo no sirvo a los Stark.

-Pero si a Catelyn.

-Es diferente. –la mujer se apresuró a contestar.

-Se que no eres del Norte. Pero tu acento tampoco es de Aguasdulces. Parece costeño… no se… Bastión de Tormentas… tal vez más abajo… pero no creo que seas de Dorne.

-No entiendo cual es el punto.

Era demasiado estúpida o demasiado testaruda.

-Tengo derecho a saber.

-No, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Al contrario, me han tenido a pan y agua en una celda sucia por meses enteros, me han interrogado hasta el hartazgo, aunque no he tenido notificación de juicio alguno, y me han… quieres que describa todo lo que me han hecho? Creo que puedo diferenciar a un lobo, de un desollado o de un sol de plata… solo por el método que utilizan, que por cierto no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos enseñan en la academia. No es diferente a la situación de ahora.- hizo una pausa- Pero eso es irrelevante, pues soy yo quien infunde temor en el corazón de los gentiles. Mi nombre debería ser usado para asustar doncellas y adolescentes de manos callosas. Dime una cosa Brienne "de quien sabe dónde", eres aun doncella? Porque si es así, puedes quitarme las esposas y haré algo más que asustarte.

-Bastardo.-lo insultó por lo bajo, y era tan dulce escuchar que había golpeado en algún punto.

-No servirás a los Stark, pero me odias como uno ¿Donde te encontró Catelyn? Te entrenaron como a un perro de caza? Mi familia también tiene perros, pero no creo que te gustara demasiado encontrarte con los Clegane.

-Cállate de una vez.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado tú? Después de todos tus crímenes serás recompensado. Serás libre, cuando deberías…

-¿Qué? ¿Estar muerto?

-Los dioses no deberían ser indulgentes con monstruos así.

Se rió, tratando de aclararse la voz. Monstruo o bastardo, daba lo mismo.

-¿Has conocido la indulgencia de los dioses? Ellos no favorecen a nadie.

-Tanta sangre no debería ser derramada sin llamar su atención.

-Yo no empecé.

Volvió a escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Sonó media docena de veces y la mujer no contestó. Algo de seguro andaba mal.

-Que tanto confías en tus amigos?

Se preguntaba si ella tenía un plan de respaldo. No creía que el trato fuera de conocimiento extendido entre los hombres de Robb y, de saberlo, probablemente muy pocos estarían de acuerdo con el asunto. Si pensaba rápido, el chico no tendría idea alguna de la intromisión de su madre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos viajado?"-se preguntó, para darse una respuesta inmediata-"El suficiente para que las personas equivocadas sepan que ya no soy de su propiedad."

-Si te interesa seguir con la piel sobre la carne, es mejor que no enciendas la porquería de GPS.

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé…

El teléfono siguió sonando. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando había obligado a la mujer a acelerar. Jaime se sintió jalado hacia atrás, si eso era posible, atrapado como estaba por el cinturón de seguridad. Las esposas bailaron alrededor de sus muñecas, y por un instante se sintió agradecido de llevarlas puestas.

"No puedo morir hoy", se dijo, "Antes tengo que ver a Cersei".


	4. Chapter 4: El puente del Forca Roja

**Una pequeña persecución y muchos problemas avecinándose...**

* * *

El sedan gris le había parecido sospechoso una vez que tomó el desvío del Tridente. La primera vez que lo vio por el retrovisor pensó en Galladon. Su hermano mayor solía conducir un viejo sedan gris, que le habían regalado cuando cumplió dieciséis. Fue el mismo vehículo del último viaje a Bastión de Tormentas. Su madre había comprado un adorno colgante para pegarlo al vidrio frontal, un pequeño kraken, extrañamente peludo, que había a asustado a Alysanne hasta hacerla llorar. Brienne tuvo que sentarla en su regazo y cantarle la canción de las Tres Reinas para tranquilizarla.

–Espero que nos traiga buena suerte-refunfuñó Galladon una vez que su hermanita estaba tranquila en el asiento trasero.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que los seguían a una velocidad regular poco más de quince minutos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Buscó con inútil consuelo el sobre con el sello roto, lo que quería era hacer una llamada, pero ya era tarde para eso. Aceleró aprovechando la soledad de la carretera y volvió a observar el espejo retrovisor.

"Tal vez es solo mi impresión", trató de tranquilizarse, pero al tomar la curva, el sedan seguía detrás, y también había acelerado. "Siete Infiernos". Tenía un arma en el bolsillo y otra en la guantera. En el sobre, además del mapa con la ruta planeada había dinero, y otra SIM para cambiar el número en caso de que ya no fuera seguro utilizar el que tenía.

"Si es necesario tendré que disparar. Pero si tiene una escolta no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo".

El Forca Roja estaba adelante. No había ruta alternativa para alguien ajeno a la zona y con pocos deseos de toparse con una barrera policial. Sabía que hacia Salinas eran comunes los asaltos a los viajeros, esas bandas eran llamadas "Piratas del asfalto" por las autoridades y "Hermandades del bosque" por la prensa. No quería desviar hacia la zona para toparse con esos problemas.

"Tengo que cruzar ese puente", se mojó los labios resecos y pisó el acelerador.

Los arboles eran borrones verdes a sus costados y difícilmente se distinguían ya las señalizaciones o las rayas del pavimento. El timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar enloquecedoramente.

-¿Que ves? ¿Quiénes son?

-No se Matarreyes, no llevan un maldito estandarte con su escudo de armas…

-Teníamos la ventaja, no pueden venir de Fuerte Terror.

-No sé, Robb pudo volver antes de tiempo.-no podía creer aquella crueldad, que no fuera capaz de entender las intenciones de su madre.

-O alguien habló de mas.- replicó Lannister casi gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre el constante timbre del teléfono

Brienne se sentía aturdida por el sonido.

Había un par de cosas que cualquiera debía saber sobre Poniente: la primera era que uno no podía huir de personas como los Lannister o los Bolton. Eran viejas familias, ostentando apellidos nobles, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, no vivían de glorias pasadas, sino de influencias y un alto poder económico. Durante mucho tiempo lo único que había frenado los intereses de ambos era Ned Stark, pero él estaba muerto hacía más de un año, habían encontrado su cuerpo en un callejón oscuro, una fría madrugada que anunciaba el inicio del otoño.

"Poco después murió Renly", la voz de sus recuerdos encontró otro hueco para subsistir. "Pero eso no tiene nada que ver… o tal vez tiene que ver con todo. Al menos tiene que ver conmigo".

Tywin Lannister había apoyado a los Targaryen en el parlamento, y había tenido una gran influencia en el partido conservador, cuando los vestigios de la era monárquica amenazaban con hundir sus pretensiones de continuar siendo mayoría en el gobierno. Luego de que Robert Baratheon llegara con sus reformas, poco antes de que los restos de Aerys Targaryen fueran encontrados tras el incendio de sus oficinas en la Fortaleza Roja, los Lannister adquirieron mayor poder, si eso era posible. Continuaron como principal soporte del partido, avalados con la relación familiar que los unía a los Baratheon. La hija mayor de Tywin, Cersei, se había casado con Robert poco después de que lo eligieran presidente de ambas cámaras.

"A Renly nunca le gustó. Decía que era toda sonrisas y besos perfumados hasta que te clavaba las uñas y era demasiado tarde para escapar."

Catelyn no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que ella quisiera devolverle a sus hijas. Y tampoco tenía por qué. No sabía nada de su hermano Jaime, o no tenía pruebas de lo que había pasado con él. De todos modos era al otro a quien Brienne debía encontrar, al que llamaban el Imp.

-Quiero verlos muertos a todos, Brienne.- Cat le había dicho una noche antes, presa de la tristeza y la desesperación.- Pero antes tengo que tener a mis hijas de vuelta.*

La mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Brienne misma se encontró con las mejillas húmedas por el dolor que compartían.

Se sacudió los recuerdos antes de que la carretera fuera una imagen empañada por el luto.

"Tengo que cruzar el Forca, si cruzo el Forca estaremos bien", se dijo, echando un nuevo vistazo al retrovisor.

Ésa era la segunda cosa que había que saber. A quién enfrentarse y de quién huir. Brienne era fácilmente descartable, y carecía de valor para cualquiera de los grandes señores en medio de su juego de poder. Sabía que Cat no podría protegerla fuera de Aguasdulces, y aun allí su influencia era limitada. Si ella estaba viva, era porque el Lannister estaba vivo. No tenía más remedio que correr si no conocía al enemigo.

Una vez que pasara sobre el gran río, estaría en tierra de nadie. Lo más próximo a la civilización era el pueblo junto a Harrenhal, y allí difícilmente encontraría problemas para llegar a Desembarco del Rey. Era pequeño y con pocas personas interesadas en preguntar. Allí podría reconsiderar sus alternativas.

Pero si quería cruzar el puente, tenía que deshacerse de ellos. Con rapidez contestó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, tirándolo al asiento del pasajero para mantener ambas manos en el volante.

Una voz grave, autoritaria retumbó en el interior de la cabina.

-...Matarreyes detén el vehículo ahora...

"Sí, eso." Brienne observó el velocímetro.

Lannister se río con ganas. No era más que un fardo negro atrás de ella, pero aun así, no había una partecita suya que confesara rendición.

-Él está un poco ocupado ahora.- Brienne se vio obligada a contestar.

-...Eres la chica Tarth?

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-...Si tienen buen juicio detendrán el auto. No tienes por qué continuar con esto niña, no es tu problema...

"Me volví parte de esto cuando Catelyn me levantó del pavimento y no le importó la sangre". El cuerpo de Renly aun estaba caliente y a lo lejos las sirenas ululaban con desesperación. "Tengo que cruzar el puente", se dijo de nuevo, porque era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Comenzó a desacelerar.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el Matarreyes de pronto- ¿Ryger? Robin Ryger? Yo te conozco. Pensé que disfrutabas del retiro en alguna ratonera de Aguasdulces.

-...Edmure Tully ofreció una recompensa por tu cabeza...

"El hermano de Catelyn? Robb debió llegar antes de lo previsto."

-¿Y qué dice la Stark de lo que está haciendo el idiota de Edmure?

-...Sólo los dioses saben la clase de influencia que ejerciste sobre ella para convencerla de esto...

Fue como una bofetada y Brienne enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Estúpidamente intentó rebatir a Ryger.

\- Lady Catelyn jamás...

El Matarreyes la interrumpió.

-Sí, eso hice, seduje a Catelyn Stark. Nada pone más caliente a una mujer que contarle como le partiste la pierna a su marido.

"O que tu familia dejó su cuerpo decapitado en un callejón del Lecho de Pulgas", sintió que la piel le ardía aun más y que el estomago le daba un vuelco. Frenó de golpe.

-¡Mierda!-volvió a exclamar el Matarreyes, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba no la acribilló con amenazas o improperios.

-...Eso es niña, es lo correcto… todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer con Lannister...

Ryger se escuchaba satisfecho, pero para ella su voz era una nota apagada, en algún punto del pasado.

-Eso es Brienne… se que siempre haces lo correcto…- Renly le susurró al oído, pero esta vez ya no podía recordar su risa.

Esperó unos segundos, y cuando estuvo segura puso reversa y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la nariz del sedan. Y no se detuvo hasta que lo obligó a su vez a retroceder, fuera de la carretera, derrapando colina abajo entre los árboles. Antes de que ella perdiera la dirección, volvió a detenerse, puso en marcha el auto hacia adelante, y aceleró hasta que el puente quedó fuera de la vista. Entonces giró en un polvoriento camino de tierra, entre prados que se perdían en el bosque.

Allí se detuvo por última vez, y apago el motor. Trató de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón antes de salir del auto.

El cielo nunca fue más azul. La tierra nunca se vio más viva en ese mundo verde donde ella era una intrusa.

Revisó el arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entró en la parte trasera, junto a Lannister. Le quitó la capucha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, buscado su mirada entre la maraña de pelo sucio y la sangre seca.

-Mierda.-era todo lo que el hombre podía repetir.

* * *

**Notas: *POV de Catelyn, "Tormenta de Espadas".**


	5. Chapter 5: Fiat Lux

**V-Fiat Lux**

La luz hirió sus ojos, por lo que mantuvo los párpados cerrados por un tiempo. Apenas había escuchado la pregunta, distraído por la sensación del aire acariciando libremente su piel. Hasta respirar de pronto era una dulce tarea que cada célula de su cuerpo llevaba a cabo con avidez. Cuando lentamente pudo acostumbrarse a la luz de la cabina, se percató de la presencia de la mujer.

Era enorme, de anchos hombros y cuello grueso, con una fea cara pecosa, concentrada en una expresión a medio camino del ceño fruncido. Esperaba una respuesta suya al parecer. Unos ojos enormes y azules le sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y se posaron en el horizonte a través del cristal del parabrisas.

Un cielo en calma se pintaba sobre ellos, más allá del salvaje y tupido verde del bosque, surcado por el camino polvoriento. Jaime se sentía lo suficientemente loco como para creer escuchar el canto de los grillos, perdidos en aquella humedad mohosa y oscura. El rostro duro y anguloso de la mujer se había congelado en aquella posición. Brienne era su nombre, eso le había dicho…

-¿Puedo hacer mi llamada?- le preguntó, parpadeando rápidamente.

Cada parte de aquel enorme cuerpo se inmovilizó en un rictus. La imaginó en una armadura antigua, una rígida mole de las Islas Yamatai. Él tenía pinturas como esas, guerreros sagrados perdidos entre brumas y montañas espectrales.

-No. No aún. Cuando estemos seguros.

Tuvo que reír ante su testarudez.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?-le preguntó, haciendo tintinear la cadena de sus esposas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada hosca, llena de una infinita aversión.

-Ya no estaremos seguros nunca más. – continuó Jaime, sin importarle si lo quería escuchar o no- Ahora tenemos a unos cuantos tras las espaldas. Lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que nos encontremos a la policía.

Aquello definitivamente no le gustó.

-¿Y morir en una balacera?

-No le tengo miedo a morir.

-Estas bajo mi protección.

-¿Y eso me da algún tipo de inmunidad, mujer?

Brienne se mordió el labio enrojeciendo como un tomate. Levantó la mano con el género negro apelotonado en un puño.

-No, ya no es necesario. Me portaré bien. – Aunque en realidad pretendía todo lo contrario-Jugaremos a caballeros y doncellas. Yo seré la doncella, obviamente. Y tendrás que salvarme de algún dragón...- "Los dragones no son fáciles, pero pueden morir como cualquiera, yo lo se muy bien"- Luego te premiaré. Y en señal de buena voluntad jugaremos a "Ven a mi Castillo". Pero para eso tengo que tener las manos libres. Y las piernas.

Lo miró largamente como si quisiera diseccionarlo para constatar que tenía adentro. Jaime se preguntó si gozaba de la suficiente inteligencia como para entender una referencia sucia.

-¿No hay nada que tomes en serio?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-Mi hermana suele preguntarme lo mismo con frecuencia.

-Lo imagino...-su voz apenas fue un susurro. Era evidente que eso la había puesto incómoda.

"Así que lo sabe. Entonces Catelyn le dijo lo del niño también."

Afortunadamente para ambos, Brienne cambió de tema. Dos coronas de largas pestañas pálidas se batieron lentamente.

-¿Como conocías al hombre del auto?

"La vida", pensó Jaime con cansancio. Y sus recuerdos volaron a los años pasados hacia el mar Angosto en misiones humanitarias que se veían mucho como intromisiones externas en guerras que nada tenían que ver con Poniente. O tal vez tenían que ver más con sus señores. "Esas cosas no te las dicen en la Academia". Sus días allí no lo habían preparado para lidiar con las sutilezas de esos juegos. "Una medalla, una palmada y un puesto en Desembarco fueron mi premio."

Le dolían los hombros y sentía la boca seca. Tal vez ahora ella tendría compasión de él y le quitaría las esposas. Era muy joven, tal vez de la edad de Cersei cuando se casó con Robert. Pero era difícil de saber. Nunca había llegado a conocer a una mujer tan carente de cualquier rasgo que pudiera demostrar la delicadeza de su sexo. "Ni siquiera eso, es poco más que una niña. Una moza. La mataran antes de que lleguemos a Desembarco. Si no lo hago primero."

-¿Lo conocías?- ella repitió la pregunta, con impaciencia.

\- Ryger era policía. – Jaime le contó sin demasiadas vueltas, muy obediente- Seguramente Edmure lo contrató. El muy idiota, está convirtiendo esto en un desastre de primera.

"¿Por sus nobles servicios en Aguasdulces le habrían regalado una medalla como a mí?"

-No parecía querer hacernos daño. Al menos no, si cooperábamos con él.

-Ryger es un buen hombre, en lo que cabe, un pobre diablo que sigue órdenes. Como la mitad de los hombres buenos.

-Es una pena que escaseen.-Brienne murmuró con ademan de abrir la puerta.

-Si Edmure Tully prometió recompensa se unirán otros a la cacería. Dudo mucho que los demás sean más comprensivos. – se apresuró a decir, buscando detenerla. Divertido se dio cuenta de que solo consiguió lo opuesto.

-No perdamos más tiempo entonces.

\- Al contrario, debemos cambiar de auto, y probablemente pasar la noche en algún lugar antes de continuar.

-¿Y perder toda la ventaja?

-Podemos llamar a alguno de tus amigos…- sugirió inocentemente. "O alguno de los míos…".

-No soy estúpida. No te quitaré las esposas.

-Tengo hambre ¿Me darás de comer en la boca? ¿No temes que te muerda?

-Puedes intentarlo.- contestó tranquilamente- Y te quedaras sin dientes.

-¡Moza desalmada!-se burló.

Brienne entornó los ojos y salió del auto. No lo liberó, pero al menos no lo dejó de nuevo en la oscuridad. Pensó en Tyrion en la época en que se le había metido en la cabeza la loca idea de ser septón. Sería Septón Supremo. Para desgracia de Jaime, recitaba los cánticos delante de él, al igual que las sabias palabras de tantos ilustres y santos hombres, que le provocaban jaqueca al final del día.

"La luz es más brillante en medio de la oscuridad" Tyrion repetía con absoluta convicción. Toda de la que es capaz un niño de trece años.

-Yo no veo las malditas luces, hermano. -murmuró en la soledad de la cabina.

Solo si Azor Ahai apareciera con un espada brillante del tamaño de un obelisco.

Se fijó en Brienne. Desde la ventanilla podía verla caminar en círculos, mientras hablaba con alguien por el celular. Debió tomarlo antes de venir por él. Tarth, dijo Ryger. Le era familiar de algún modo. Tal vez su familia, tal vez de donde venía… o tal vez nada, solo se sentía molesto por la forma en que lo miraba, como si pudiera medirlo con facilidad.

"Todos actúan así." Se dijo observando sus muñecas, rojas por la fricción, con pequeñas líneas de sangre. "Ya no debería importarme".

Bajo la campera de cuero, Brienne llevaba una camiseta oscura, sin marcas. También vestía pantalones vaqueros y unas botas con suelas gruesas, más propias de un soldado. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso atado en una coleta paupérrima, por lo que con una gorra con visera y lentes oscuros podría pasar por un hombre sin demasiados problemas.

-Los dioses se han equivocado con ella, definitivamente.

"Los dioses no tiene compasión de nadie…"

La vio venir de nuevo hacia el vehículo. Subió del lado del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez.

-Bien- dos enormes ojos, azules e intensos, lo encontraron en el retrovisor.- Ya tenemos a donde ir.

Le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Siempre hay esperanza, supongo.

* * *

** Notas:** Es tan obvia la referencia al sueño... que voy y me escondo bajo una piedra lol.


End file.
